Hero Academia: Parasite Eve
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Izuku is born without a Quirk, and thus endured a painful emotional childhood as he is bullied for having no Quirk. Just months before graduating middle school, Izuku gains a ticket to an opera and went there the night before Christmas to watch a stage play, only to encounter a new enemy, and to his surprise, Izuku gained an ability that makes him immune the the enemy's powers.
1. RESONANCE: The Night Before Christmas

**Hero Academia: Parasite Eve**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Bako no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Parasite Eve**_ (novel) is owned by Hideaki Sena  
_**Parasite Eve**_ (video game) is owned by Squaresoft

* * *

Hello, and welcome to a new experimental Boku no Hero Academia fic, and here I will be doing another experiment to see if this would attract readers as this fic will incorporate a mixture of sci-fi, action and horror themes as well as adding elements of survival-horror. Yup, this fic is inspired from the two source materials from the 1990's:

_**1995 novel of the same name**_ that was published in Japan.

_**1997 film of the same name**_ that was based on the novel that was published in Japan

_**1998 video game of the same name**_ that was based on and act as a sequel to the novel which then that was released in Japan, which then released in the US.

It all started when I purchased a second-hand PSP device and immediately began downloading ISO files of Playstation 1 games, and while browsing the PS 1 games on the internet, I came across the video game Parasite Eve, which was made by Squaresoft. Out of curiosity I checked it out on Wikipedia and got the info, which started out as a novel, which was then adapted into a standalone film in Japan.

Due to my rather impatient nature, I downloaded the video playthrough of the game on Youtube and watched it, and that, along with the info on the game from Wikipedia, it inspired me to make a fanfic version of the game, and after a few days I decided to use the characters from Hero Academia as it offered me ideas on how to blend the two series while maintaining the plot.

I was considering to use Katsuku Bakugo given his hardheaded nature, but I figured that he's not suitable, and after a back-and-forth research, I settled for Izuku Midoriya as I felt that his personality would suit his empathic nature and being prone to emotional tragedies.

The other Hero Academia characters will appear, but for now, here's the first chapter, which will act as the start of this fic, and you will soon know why.

Though AU, it will retain some degree of elements from the manga and anime.

Lastly, this fic will be sorted into story arcs, which will be split into six arcs, which are:

\- Resonance

\- Fusion

\- Selection

\- Conception

\- Evolution

\- Liberation

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**C**__**h. 1: RESONANCE:**_ _**Kurisumasu no zen'ya **_

In the years before, the phenomenon known as Quirk manifested all over the world, giving people the ability to do different feats, and it became a GIFT to everyone as children who are born to parents with Quirks would gain them at the age of four, and thus society are now born with Quirks which gives them varying abilities and attracted interest from the Japanese Diet, law enforcement agencies and the like, creating a boom.

However, only 80% of the population possess Quirks as there are some rare cases where children born from parents who possess Quirks would end up possessing none, thus becoming a minorities and became subject to ridicule and bullying from others who possess a Quirk, and this caused children having low esteem and alienated from his/her peers.

One notable incident is a five-year old boy, who is watching TV and news where he saw one of his favotie heroes doing superhero deeds, and this inspired him to strive to become on, his idol being the hero, the Symbol of Justice, and his mom is happy to see her son being so active and full of life, however, she noticed that her son has not shown any signs of having a Quirk.

One day she visited a doctor and the doctor did some tests on the boy, and soon the doctor revealed that her son is born without a Quirk, and told the mother that her son must accept reality that he has no Quirk and that he has to mix in with others who have one. The boy's mother is shocked at hearing this and asked if there is any way to AWAKEN his GIFT, but the doctor told her that this is reality and they have to accept it.

"Sorry, ma'am…but that's just it. Your son is born without a Quirk."

"But…"

"That's reality, and your son has to accept it."

"How…my son…he…"

"He should stop dreaming. He has no Quirk and he should just move on."

"But he's only."

"There's nothing I can do. If he persists and insists…give him a spanking."

"…"

Later that night, the woman went to her son's room, and saw him watching the video in his computer where his idol hero is doing another round of superhero work, and there the five-year old boy faced her, tears flowing from his eyes, and asked if he could still become a hero like the one on the internet. It was after a few hours after visiting the doctor that the boy slowly understood the harsh truth that he is born without a Quirk, and his mother feel bad for him that she hugged him and apologized.

"Mom…"

"…"

"All Might…he's…amazing…"

"Son…"

"Mom…c-can…I become like…him…?"

"Oh…! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"…"

"Sorry…I'm really sorry!"

-x-

Life for the boy was hard, as he was bullied at school for having no Quirk, and his classmates began using their Quirk to make fun of the boy, to the point of abusing him verbally and physically, and eventually the boy is compelled to fight back, asking them why are they doing this to him as he did not do anything wrong, but the bullies told him that he has no Quirk, and thus he can't be in their class, and proceeded to use their Quirk on the boy.

"TAKE THAT!"

"AND THAT!"

"YOU QURKLESS-BRAT!"

"YOU GOT NO POWERS!"

"YOU OUGHT TO DIE!"

"YOU JUST SCUM!"

"A GARBAGE!"

"DIE!"

Later that day, the boy arrived home, where his mom greeted him, only to be shocked to see bruises all over his body, and the boy was crying, asking if he is really a garbage for having no Quirk, and this made his mom emotionally guilty and comforted her son, apologizing profusely seeing that he is suffering not only physically, but also emotionally.

She promised that everything will be okay and told him to persevere and not give up hope, assuring that life has something to offer him, but the emotionally-shaken five-year old boy asked his mom again if there is still a chance for him to develop a Quirk of his own, and started crying again, and her mother apologized to her son.

"Mom…"

"…"

"Is there…any hope…?"

"Son…"

"Mom…c-can…I …still gain…a Quirk…?"

"Oh…! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"…"

"Sorry…I'm really sorry!"

The mother wished that there is a way to help her son as he is being subjected to abuse from his peers due to him being born without a Quirk, and tried her best to help him alleviate his melancholy and sense of uselessness as she loved her son very dearly.

-x-

_**Ten years later…**_

The scene shows that the boy is on the verge of graduating middle school, and that he is just several months away before turning boy, identified as **Izuku Midoriya**, is walking the streets, doing some errands for his mom as classes ended for the month for it is December, and Izuku passed by several people dressed up as Santa Claus, offering flyers from shops that are offering huge discounts, and there he found what appeared to be a wallet, and as he picked it up, he checked if there is an ID, and upon finding it, he looked around to see if the owner is still here.

He soon found the owner and gave him his wallet, and the owner is very grateful, so grateful that he gave Izuku 10,000 Yen as reward, as the owner is very rich. He expressed gratitude even though Izuku tried to politely turn down the reward at first, but the owner insisted that he accept it, and then gave him what appeared to be a ticket, which is for an opera that will take place at a theatre-like building three days from now.

Izuku checked the ticket, which states that it is a theatre play based on Shakespeare, and Izuku is surprised at seeing the price tag of the ticket, which was expensive, and he asked the owner if he is sure about giving it away, and the owner said it is okay as he has a change of plans and said that he could not attend the play and doesn't want the ticket to get wasted and insisted that Izuku use the ticket to watch the play.

"It's fine. I want you to have it."

"But…wouldn't that be a waste…?"

"it will be if thrown away, that's why I'm giving it to you."

"…"

"Think of it as a Christmas gift."

"Th-thanks…"

"Sure. Think of it as a reward."

"…"

Eventually Izuku accepted and thanked the person before parting ways, and as Izuku resumed doing errands, he came across some children playing around, and displayed their Quirks, which the kids said that one day they are going to become pro heroes in the future, and even innocently bragged that they would one day surpass two of society's top heroes:

\- **All Might**

\- **Endeavor**

Izuku looked sullen as he felt envious at the little children, as he is again reminded that he is born without a Quirk, and thus he has somewhat no place among the elite of the society, yet he is in a way, happy for those children, as at least they won't endure the same suffering he underwent years ago.

He then proceeded to finish the rest of his errands before going home, and wondered what awaits him once the year ends, and even wondered if he would find friends who would accept him for what he is – a person born without a Quirk.

-x-

Arriving home, he greeted his mom, identified as **Inko Midoriya**, and there she prepared his meal and asked how his day went, and while he said that it is the usual as always, he told his mom that he got an opera ticket from a good Samaritan who said it is his way of thanks for giving him back his lost wallet, and Inko was amazed that the ticket is expensive yet he was blessed with such a gift, and tells her son to go see the theatre play.

Izuku then told his mom that he will try to raise money so he can purchase another ticket so she can attend, but Inko insisted that Izuku should go and told him not to mind her, saying that she will be busy at home preparing their Christmas feast once he arrive home after watching the play.

"No need, Izuku. You should go and attend."

"Eh? Are you sure…?"

"Yes. You earned it."

"Mom…"

"Besides, I'll be busy here. So don't mind me."

"Are you sure, mom…"

"Yes."

"…"

Izuku was quite silent as his mom said it is okay for her to let him attend the play by himself and asked if she is sure, and Inko smiled and said that Izuku deserved it, and told him that one day a REAL blessing will come towards him and said that though he may be born without a Quirk, but it does not mean that life is useless and told him to enjoy what he has and what he received, and she tells him to enjoy the gifts that he has received.

Izuku smiled and hugged his mom, thanking her and promised that he will do all he can to enjoy life, and Inko smiled as she tells him that not all hope is lost as he can find ways to fit into society even if he possess no Quirk at birth.

"Mom…"

"It's okay. It's okay."

"…"

"There is more to life than just having no Quirk."

"Mom…"

"I'm sure you'll receive a blessing."

"…"

"Have faith, Izuku."

-x-

_**December 24**__**th**__**…**_

The scene shifts outside the theatre building that is situated within Tokyo, which turns out to be the **Tokyo Metropolitan Theatre**, where Izuku just arrived, as he is a bit guilty that his mom went to quite a lot just to provide semi-formal attire for him to wear, as he found out that that the theatre strictly implements a dress code, and Izuku sighed as he wondered why the theatre had to implement such a dress code since the play is for everyone of all ages.

He then glanced around seeing that other people are standing outside, dressed in formal attires and appeared to be from the upper class, and one of them glanced at Izuku, who somewhat recognized the fact that the teen boy has no Quirk, and began to mock him for being here, saying that people born without a Quirk doesn't deserve to be here and tells him to get lost, though Izuku just ignored him as he is not here to look for a fight.

"Hey! You're the brat who is born without a Quirk!"

"…"

"What are you doing here? You don't deserve to come here!"

"…"

"Get lost! You don't have a Quirk!"

"…"

"I said get lost!"

"…"

However, the usher told the rude person to knock it off or else he would be banned from the theatre, and the arrogant man is surprised by this, yet he is forced to oblige and went inside the theatre-like building. The usher glanced at Izuku and asked if he really has no Quirk, and when told, the usher told him not to let others push him around, saying that even if without a Quirk, Izuku can still offer something to society and that Quirk or no Quirk, everyone deserved respect.

Izuku nodded and thanked the usher for the kind words, and the usher said it is nothing.

"Th-thanks, sir."

"Sure."

"You're the second person who told me that."

"Ah, don't sweat it. Just ignore the idiots who think that Quirkless people are garbage. I don't believe in such norms."

"…"

"Now you better go inside and get a seat. Enjoy the play, you'll feel much better."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

After that, Izuku went inside the building, where he glanced at the wall where a poster is displayed, which featured the main star of the play, a woman in her 20's and appeared to be a foreigner, yet she seemed to be living in Japan for quite some time. Izuku was quite taken in by the woman's beauty and wondered what performance the woman will show once the play started.

By then another usher told the attending people to head inside, as the play will start in five minutes, and Izuku went inside to get his seat, as he is awaiting the start of the play, unaware of what would happen once the minutes began.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this opening chapter, as it takes place during the events before the first episode of season 1 of Hero Academia, though it diverges as UA is not shown or mentioned, since this is AU…

Some Hero Academia characters appear here via mentioning, such as All Might and Endeavor, though they will appear physically in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Midoriya began watching the play, which goes well until something unexpected happens…where his pre-Christmas night would take a turn…

See you in December…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	2. RESONANCE: Christmas Eve Massacre

**Hero Academia: Parasite Eve**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Bako no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Parasite Eve**_ (novel) is owned by Hideaki Sena  
_**Parasite Eve**_ (video game) is owned by Squaresoft

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our hero is on his way to enjoy his night for a Christmas Eve moment as he gets to watch a theater play, but little does he know that this where his Christmas moment takes an unexpected turn…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 2: RESONANCE ~_** **_Kurisumasuibu no gyakusatsu_**

**_December 24th…_**

The scene shifts outside the theatre building that is situated within Tokyo, which turns out to be the **Tokyo Metropolitan Theater**, where Izuku just arrived, as he is a bit guilty that his mom went to quite a lot just to provide semi-formal attire for him to wear, as he found out that that the theatre strictly implements a dress code, and Izuku sighed as he wondered why the theatre had to implement such a dress code since the play is for everyone of all ages.

Izuku felt that he shouldn't dwell on it since he just got here and decided to get on with it as he did not want his mother's effort in helping him prepared to attend this event go to waste so he went towards the door as everyone else did the same, where some of the attendees notice that Izuku is the only one who came without an adult, and wondered aloud if he is acting so selfishly for coming here without a chaperone and felt that he is acting so rebelliously.

"Goodness…"

"Look at that…"

"All by himself…not even having a chaperone…"

"What kind of boy is he? He has no manners…"

"The youth today are very brazen…"

"He did not even bothered inviting his mother…"

"What a spoiled boy…"

"He sure has a bad future ahead…"

He then glanced around seeing that other people are staring at him while they whispered, and he noted that they are dressed in formal attires and appeared to be from the upper class, which was obvious given their lavish appearances. Izuku can tell that he is the subject of their gossiping as he could hear them talking about him as well as they are commenting about him having the gall to attempt in SQUEEZING IN with the ELITE CLASS OF SOCIETY.

A pair of adult socialites passed by Izuku and glanced at the boy from head to toe before they glanced at each other and commented that today's youth are becoming more brazen as they believe that youths like Izuku are attempting to blend in with the financially elite people when they know that it is impossible as the likes of Izuku can never reach that kind of level.

"Goodness…"

"Look at that…the youth today sure have the nerve…"

"Coming here all by himself…not having a guardian or chaperone accompanying him…"

"What kind of boy is he? He has no manners…let alone having class…"

"The youth today are very brazen…rebellious"

"He did not even bothered inviting his mother…what a bad boy…"

"What a spoiled boy indeed…"

"He sure has a bad future ahead…I do hope misfortune hits him…"

The 14-year old boy sighed and decided to ignore them and proceeded to go ahead, but one of the people behind him glanced at Izuku, who somewhat recognized him and is aware of the fact that the teen boy has no Quirk, and began to mock and insult him to the point of humiliation, for being here, saying that people born without a Quirk doesn't deserve to be here and tells him to get lost, though Izuku just ignored him as he is not here to look for a fight.

"Hey! You're the brat who is born without a Quirk!"

"…"

"What are you doing here? You don't deserve to come here!"

"…"

"Get lost! You don't have a Quirk!"

"…"

"I said get lost!"

"…"

However, the usher told the rude person to knock it off or else he would be banned from the theatre, and the arrogant man is surprised by this, yet he is forced to oblige and went inside the theatre-like building. The usher glanced at Izuku and asked if he really has no Quirk, and when told, the usher told him not to let others push him around, saying that even if without a Quirk, Izuku can still offer something to society and that Quirk or no Quirk, everyone deserved respect.

Izuku nodded and thanked the usher for the kind words, and the usher said it is nothing.

"Th-thanks, sir."

"Sure."

"You're the second person who told me that."

"Ah, don't sweat it. Just ignore the idiots who think that Quirkless people are garbage. I don't believe in such norms."

"…"

"Now you better go inside and get a seat. Enjoy the play, you'll feel much better."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

After that, Izuku went inside the building, where he glanced at the wall where a poster is displayed, which featured the main star of the play, a woman in her 20's and appeared to be a foreigner, yet she seemed to be living in Japan for quite some time. Izuku was quite taken in by the woman's beauty and wondered what performance the woman will show once the play started.

By then another usher told the attending people to head inside, as the play will start in five minutes, and Izuku went inside to get his seat, as he is awaiting the start of the play, unaware of what would happen once the minutes began.

As Izuku looked around he finds that most of the seats are taken and that majority of the audiences in attendance are adults who belonged to the upper class society, such as wealthy socialites and the millionaires, and this made Izuku feel out of place as he arrived at the fifth row from the front. As he finds a vacant seat, he is about to take it when the rude person from minutes ago shoved him aside and the boy fell to the floor, and the rude person looked down on him and caused quite a scene, saying that the row of seats are RESERVED for the financially elite.

Izuku glared at him as the rude person is going too far, as evidenced that when izuku gets up, the rude person began shoving the younger boy back and told him to go elsewhere and leave the theatre as Izuku has no right being here, causing Izuku to glare at him once more, yet he restrained himself as he knew that he is being provoked.

"Hmph! For a brat who is born without a Quirk…you sure have the nerve!"

"…"

"What are you doing here? Don't you know this place is only for the financially elite? You don't deserve to come here!" you're just an eyesore!

"…"

"Get lost! You don't have a Quirk! Let alone have any money to be here!"

"…"

"I said get lost!"

"…"

Fortunately, the usher showed up and sternly warned the rude person to knock it off, and said that if he caused another scene like that he will be banned from the building and from future plays, as well as threatening to have the police collar him out of the building. The usher also said that they do not tolerate people who provoke others just because people like Izuku not possessing a Quirk.

The rude person stared in surprise and demanded to know why is he siding with a boy who has no Quirk, reasoning that Izuku is just a scum who has no use in society since he never has a Qurik, but the usher said that regardless of whether Izuku has a Quirk or not, the boy never causes any disturbance, and the usher told the rude person to either behave himself or risk getting thrown out, which the rude person was speechless as well as being embarrassed.

"A word of warning. I won't tolerate that kind of behavior here."

"…"

"If you cause a disturbance again…"

"…"

"If you try to provoke that boy again…you're out. And in future events I'll have you banned."

"…"

"If you don't want that…then shit the hell up and sit down."

"…"

Left with no choice, the rude person is forced to comply, and took his seat, and Izuku went to take his seat as the other audiences whispered among themselves, having witness such a scene and wondered why someone like Izuku became the center of a scene just because he does not have a Quirk, and they even wondered what can he do in a society where having Quirks play an integral part in today's era, and Izuku mentally restrained himself as he felt that he is being blamed for this mess in the first place.

After a few minutes the play began and the audience watches as the cast are shown where they played their parts and in the first few minutes everything went well, and Izuku was watching, as he can relate to the plot of the play and mentally wished that his mom were here so she could enjoy this play as it was well-choreographed and well-made.

-x-

At the apartment, the scene shows that Inko is cooking food as she is aware that her son will arrive late in the night due to the play, and she is unaware of the trouble her son got into, and while she somewhat regretted a bit of not accompanying her son at the theatre, she does not regret in letting him attend by himself, believing that Izuku deserved it after what he went through and how he persevered in the end, and she is confident that something good would happen not only this Christmas but also in the days to come.

As Inko began washing the dishes, one of the plates fell on the floor and shattered, and as she uses a broom and dustpan to sweep the shards, something hit her as she felt that this served as an omen of sorts, and Inko glanced at the window, seeing that the nightly skies remained clear, and silently hoped that nothing bad would happen to her son and that he would return home safely.

"_Izuku…please stay safe…and have a good night…_"

By then a neighbor came in and offered some Christmas food and invited her to come over her house to celebrate, and tells Inko to cast aside any worries as they are supposed to celebrate Christmas Eve and not about any bad omen, which Inko was slowly convinced as she felt that she is worrying over nothing and regained her confidence.

"…you're right…I should have…"

"Now, now…you should be relaxing and not worrying…"

"Yes, you're right…"

"Come now…my wife prepared a turkey…enough for everyone…"

"Are you sure…?"

"Yup. There's enough for all…we can invite your son once he comes home…"

"Thank you…"

"Sure. After all, it's the spirit of Christmas."

-x-

Back at the stage inside Tokyo Metropolitan Theatre, the scene is ongoing and you can see the actors on the stage, delivering their lines as it became very dramatic, and you can hear them deliver their lines that came straight from a Shakespeare novel, showing a medieval setting as a prince tries to ask for the king's blessing to marry a woman but is rebuked.

"Father…please give me permission to marry Eva."

"I forbid it! Never!"

"But…"

"You know well what will happen if you do!"

"Father…!"

"Those who succumb to her beauty ALL die in horrible ways!"

"You don't understand! SHE is the one that has suffered after the deaths!"

"SHE is EVIL! Guards! Grab her! Burn her at the stake! At once!"

"Father…if you are sentencing her to death…then I ask you to take my life along with hers…"

As the audience watched the play in interest, having become impressed, Izuku is also watching, but then he keenly observed the actors on stage, where he noted that while the actors are okay, he noticed that the sole actress at the stage, a woman in her 20's in a red dress, appeared to have a very different complexion.

She looked pale and her build was slightly over-slim, and looked somewhat very weak yet she appeared to deliver her lines perfectly, and he unknowingly muttered that the actress seemed to be neglecting her health and that the production team should have put the actress' health into account, which the other audience members stared at Izuku and are baffled at what he is doing.

"Goodness…"

"Look at that…the youth today sure have the nerve…"

"What a fool…he's inside a theatre…and now he's muttering some nonsense…"

"What kind of boy is he? He has no manners…let alone having class…doesn't he know that what he is doing is bad manners…?"

"The youth today are very brazen…impolite…"

"He did not even bothered looking around his surrounding…what a bad boy…"

"What an uncivilized boy indeed…"

"He sure has a bad future ahead…I do hope misfortune hits him…"

After that, the actors and the sole actress began singing their lines as the music number comes in, where the actors sang the songs that are related to the play. Everything went well as the audience watched in attendance as they are impressed at the performance as the lead actress sang her song that is related to the play.

The actress continued her singing, but then she glanced towards Izuku, as her gaze focused on the boy, whilst he is unaware of the actress watching him, who appeared to take an interest in him, and while Izuku is watching, the scene shows that the actress' eyes turned green, and she smirked before shifting her gaze towards the actors on stage.

There something took place and it was unexpected, as two of the stage actors, one portraying the king and prince, were suddenly bursting into flames, and the two actors screamed in pain as they ran around, and one of them landed on the seats of the audience, where the audience stared in horror seeing that the actor who landed in front of them is indeed on fire, and this caused them to scream in terror and fled from their seats.

The audience then saw the two other actors, who portray the castle guards were also suddenly bursting into flames and ran around before landing on the curtain, setting it on fire, and this caused panic among the audiences and ran away, heading towards the exit in fear and confusion.

"EEEEKKK!"

"KKKKYYYAAHHH!"

"FIRE! FIRE!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"SOMEONE HELP!"

"I'M OUT OF HERE!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

"LET ME THROUGH!"

At the fourth, fifth and sixth row, the audience there were somewhat baffled, while Izuku is observing the scene, and he is slowly getting the gist as he saw the people on the upper balcony being set on fire and one of them fell down, where Izuku instinctively jumped to the row in front of him, and narrowly evaded the falling, burning body.

He then saw the fleeing audience members running but were bursting into flames one after the other, which made the teen boy horrified and in over a minute almost everyone died in an instant, and Izuku was in a daze as he could not believe what he had just saw, that on Christmas Eve, a massacre took place, and there he saw that the lead actress stood at the stage, singing as if nothing happened, and there the 14-year old boy started to deduce that the actress is somewhat behind this.

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and like I said in the previous chapter, it takes place during the events before the first episode of season 1 of Hero Academia, though it diverges as UA is not shown or mentioned, since this is AU…

Izuku got a bit of trouble as the rude person tries to bully him again but the usher threaten to have the rude person banned if he does not knock it off, and soon izuku finally gets to watch the play uninterrupted and is enjoying himself…until a massacre suddenly took place as scores of people were mysteriously set on fire and what was supposed to be a Christmas Eve turned into a horror moment…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Midoriya began to muster the courage and attempts to confront the culprit…where something unexpected happened…

See you in January 2020…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	3. RESONANCE: Confrontation

**Hero Academia: Parasite Eve**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Bako no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Parasite Eve**_ (novel) is owned by Hideaki Sena  
_**Parasite Eve**_ (video game) is owned by Squaresoft

* * *

**_Okay, last chapter I said that the next update would be around January next year, but somehow I was able to find time and finish this chapter, thus think of this as my early Christmas gift to you readers…_**

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our hero is just about to enjoy his night for a Christmas Eve moment as he gets to watch a theatre play, but now it becomes a nightmare after seeing what just happened, thus Midoriya is about to face something he never thought would happen…

What's more, hints about Midoriya's situation will be highlighted…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 3: RESONANCE ~_** **_Taiketsu_**

**_December 24th…_**

At the apartment complex, the scene shows that Inko Midoriya is having a Christmas Eve party with her neighbors and they are chatting happily and they are getting along fine, and everything appeared peaceful and happy, and Inko said that she wished that Izuku were here to celebrate this occasion but the neighbors said it is okay, as Izuku finally gets something that'll keep his Christmas spirit up and high.

They also said that this is a good way for Izuku to cope with the fact that he was born Quirkless and that they are sure that SOMETHING GOOD is bound to happen, and believe that Izuku might make a difference in life where society has Quirk while Izuku is among the select few who do not have a Quirk, and this would prove to critics that those born without Quirks can still contribute to society.

"I'm sure that your son may find a role within society, Inko."

"Yes. Izuku is a good boy, so I'm sure her would find a place here, Inko."

"Well…yes, I know."

"That's good to hear."

"Now then…let's enjoy tonight. It's Christmas Eve, so let's celebrate."

"She's right. Come on, Inko…let's toast."

"Oh…right."

"Good."

Inko nodded and she and the neighbors continue to celebrate, unaware of what is happening at the Tokyo Metropolitan Theatre, where Izuku's night would take a dramatic, and unexpected turn which would change his life from this point on.

-x-

The scene shifts outside the theatre building that is situated within Tokyo, which turns out to be the **Tokyo Metropolitan Theatre**, where Izuku and a huge number of visitors are watching the play that involves the story of Shakespeare. The play is ongoing and everything seemed to be doing well as the actors on stage began singing their parts and the performance is good.

The scene shifts at the main actress, dressed in red Victorian-style dress, singing and performing, and as the actress continued her singing, she glanced towards Izuku, as her gaze focused on the boy, whilst he is unaware of the actress watching him, who appeared to take an interest in him, and while Izuku is watching, the scene shows that the actress' eyes turned green, and she smirked before shifting her gaze towards the actors on stage.

There something took place and it was unexpected, as two of the stage actors, one portraying the king and prince, were suddenly bursting into flames, and the two actors screamed in pain as they ran around, and one of them landed on the seats of the audience, where the audience stared in horror seeing that the actor who landed in front of them is indeed on fire, and this caused them to scream in terror and fled from their seats.

The audience then saw the two other actors, who portray the castle guards were also suddenly bursting into flames and ran around before landing on the curtain, setting it on fire, and this caused panic among the audiences and ran away, heading towards the exit in fear and confusion.

"EEEEKKK!"

"KKKKYYYAAHHH!"

"FIRE! FIRE!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"SOMEONE HELP!"

"I'M OUT OF HERE!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

"LET ME THROUGH!"

At the fourth, fifth and sixth row, the audience there were somewhat baffled, while Izuku is observing the scene, and he is slowly getting the gist as he saw the people on the upper balcony being set on fire and one of them fell down, where Izuku instinctively jumped to the row in front of him, and narrowly evaded the falling, burning body.

He then saw the fleeing audience members running but were bursting into flames one after the other, which made the teen boy horrified and in over a minute almost everyone died in an instant, and Izuku was in a daze as he could not believe what he had just saw, that on Christmas Eve, a massacre took place, and there he saw that the lead actress stood at the stage, singing as if nothing happened, and there the 14-year old boy started to deduce that the actress is somewhat behind this.

-x-

Outside, a passing police car parked outside the building as they are about to go on a coffee break when they saw people running out screaming, and as the cops alighted from the car and are about to ask them what happened, the cops stared wide-eyed as the escaping people began to burst into flames and fell to the ground.

They even saw other people inside the entrance running and burst into flames as well, and the cops became horrified at what they are seeing, and one of the cops took out the radio and called the dispatcher, asking for ambulances, fire trucks and even the SWAT, saying that there is possible arson attacks inside the Tokyo Metropolitan Theatre.

The dispatcher asked for confirmation and the cop raised his tone in a concerned manner and repeated his statement and the dispatcher said she will send them right away.

"You heard me!"

"EEEPPP!"

"Victims are set on fire! Scores of them!"

"Y-yes…"

"We need ambulances! Fire trucks! Send in the SWAT team, dammit!"

"Y-yes…on the way!"

"And hurry!"

"Y-yes, sir…"

As the cop turned off the radio, he peered through the entranceway of the theatre, and the ticket seller came out and is shocked at what he saw, and the cop assumed that the ticket seller is the culprit and aimed his gun, telling him not to move, and told him to raise his hands up, which perplexed the ticket seller and asked what did he do.

The cop reiterated to the ticket seller to raise his hands up, and told him he is suspected of arson, and this caused the two to argue.

"Hands up, I say!"

"What for?"

"You're suspected of arson!"

"Are you drunk? How can I be the one?"

"You're the only one here! So hands up and…"

"I've been inside the ticket booth the whole day! There's no way I could do what you're accusing me of!"

"I said hands on your head!"

"Screw you! I did not do anything!"

Suddenly the ticket seller was set on fire and he screamed in pain as he ran around for a few seconds before falling to the ground dead, and the cop stared in horror at what he just saw, and realized that the ticket seller is not the culprit, and the other cops stared in utter shock at seeing what just happened, and there they saw four more horrified visitors running from the theatre, screaming that people are bursting into flames.

Then suddenly they too bursts into flames and screamed in pain before they fell to the ground dead as they were charred to death, and the cops became cautious and scared, as they felt that something SUPERNATURAL is going on here.

"What the he is this?"

"Beats me…"

"They can't just burst into flames like that!"

"Maybe there's a bomb…?"

"There wasn't an explosion!"

"Must be some paranormal activity…"

"Are you serious?"

"Got a better explanation?"

Soon ambulances and fire trucks arrived, and the firemen saw the charred remains of the victims but noted that the theatre itself is not on fire, and they asked the cops what is going on here, and the firemen and the medics stared in disbelief when told about what just happened, and they were unwilling to believe in such claims, that people suddenly bursts into flames and died.

The cops reiterated what they saw, and as one of the medics attempts to go inside, he too bursts into flames and screamed in pain, prompting one of the firemen to use the hose and douses the victim's body with water and managed to save him, but the burned medic screams out in pain as he now suffered third degree burns all over his body, and both the medics and the firemen were in a state of shock at what they just witnessed.

"What the heck is going on here?"

"Beats me…I have no clue…"

"This can't be… he just burst into flames…like that!"

"Maybe there's a bomb…?"

"There wasn't an explosion! Nothing!"

"Must be some paranormal activity…you know…like in those movies…"

"Are you serious? Get a life, idiot!"

"Got a better explanation for this?"

-x-

Inside the building, the area where the play took place is now empty as 99% of the audiences are charred to death and the actress finished her song, and is seemingly pleased with her performance, but then Midoriya stood up and looked around, and is shocked at the carnage the stage is in, but then another survivor emerges, which is the bully who bullied Midoriya earlier, and he proved to be a coward as he is pleading for his life.

By then a guard came and saw what happened, buy then wrongfully suspected Midoriya to be the culprit so he aimed his gun at the boy and ordered him to surrender, but Midoriya told the guard to escape, yet the guard refuses to heed the boy's warning.

"Hands up, brat!"

"Get out of here! You're in danger!"

"I said hands up! I'm handing you to the cops!"

"It wasn't me!"

"I said hands up!"

"Get out of here! The culprit is not human!"

"Shut up and hands in the air!"

"Just get out of here!"

Worsening the matter is that the other survivor opted to put the blame on Midoriya and tells the guard that the boy is carrying a Molotov bomb and tells them guard to shoot Midoriya down, which Midoriya rebukes, but the foolish man tells the guard to shoot him, which the guards ask if he is sure.

"Just shoot the brat! He's gonna kill us!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Wait…why is he…?"

"Don't ask! Just shoot that motherfucker!"

"Are you screwing me?"

"Just shoot the fucking boy!"

"…"

The stage actress smirked and the guard bursts into flames, dropping the gun as he ran around for seconds before expiring. Midoriya became more horrified and by instinct he grabbed the gun and aimed at the woman, demanding to know why she did that and why set the audience on fire as well as killing her fellow stage actors.

The woman smirked and tells Midoriya that his cells need more time to develop, and there she INVITED him to join her in ruling the world and to make humanity go extinct so that only she and Midoriya will be the sole survivors of this planet.

Midoroya stared in confusion and asked the actress what she meant about that statement.

"What are you…?"

"Yes…join me. We will rule this planet…"

"I don't know what you're implying…but no thanks."

"Hmm…?"

"I won't join with someone who murdered a lot of people!"

"They are an expendable species…not worth our time…but you are…your cells are the same as mine…"

"What do you mean?"

"Ha-ha-ha…"

As the two are facing off, the bully made a run for it as he opted to save his own skin and let Midoriya take the blame, and soon he is successfully escaped the theatre just as news reporters arrived after getting word about an arson incident happening inside.

However the police are keeping the reporters back to ensure their safety, and the reporters saw the charred remains of the theatregoers who are reduced to burnt ashes, and there the reporters began broadcasting live for an emergency news flash.

"We are live in front of the Tokyo Metropolitan Theatre…"

"What is supposed to be a peaceful Christmas Eve becomes an incident…"

"As you can see…many bodies are found laid in front of the building…"

"There's no word yet on how many people are inside…"

"…in front of me are several charred bodies…yet the building has no signs of being on fire…"

"…we are awaiting official word on the situation here…"

"We will update you for the latest scoop…"

"This is Shonen Jumpstart…reporting at Tokyo Metropolitan Theatre…"

The cops then glanced at the theater and noticed that the building itself is not on fire, and they wondered what is going on inside as they felt that terrorists might be inside and might harm the hostages, unaware that only Midoriya is the only survivor inside the building.

"Where are the SWAT? They should be here by now!"

"Don't know…"

"Damn! We don't know if there are terrorists inside…"

"Should we…?"

"No. we wait. We don't even know how many are inside!"

"But what about the people…"

"Can't be helped…let's assume they're alive and taken hostage…"

"…"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and like I said in the previous chapter, it takes place during the events before the first episode of season 1 of Hero Academia, though it diverges as UA is not shown or mentioned, since this is AU…

Izuku night got ruined as a mysterious phenomenon happened where the theatregoers bursts into flames and are charred to death, with Midoriya being the only one left, and to add more to the mystery, the assailant states that Midoriya's CELLS need more time to DEVELOP…which Midoriya does not understand what the assailant mean…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Midoriya began to muster the courage and attempts to confront the culprit…where something unexpected happened…

See you in six weeks (probably around the end of January or early February of 2020)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	4. RESONANCE: First Battle

**Hero Academia: Parasite Eve**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Bako no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Parasite Eve**_ (novel) is owned by Hideaki Sena  
_**Parasite Eve**_ (video game) is owned by Squaresoft

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our hero is just about to enjoy his night for a Christmas Eve moment as he gets to watch a theatre play, but now it becomes a nightmare after seeing what just happened, thus Midoriya is about to face something he never thought would happen…

What's more, hints about Midoriya's situation will be highlighted…especially as he confronted the culprit behind Christmas massacre…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 4: **__**RESONANCE ~ **__**Saisho no tatakai**_

_**December 24th…**_

In what was supposed to be a peaceful night where it would be hours before Christmas Day be celebrated, it was marred by an incident that took place at an opera theatre, where people watching a stage play were mysterious combusted into flames and died, save for one lone survivor who managed to escape, and another who is currently facing the stage actress, who appeared to be the one behind the massacre.

The incident was slowly noticed and the police are sent there to try containing the situation, which in turn attracted TV reporters who are looking for a scoop, and there they got one upon seeing the charred remains of the theatre patrons who died just outside the opera.

Aside from TV reporters, some passerby are slowly attracted upon seeing the charred bodies, and this made them feel uneasy as they felt that their Christmas peace is about to be disrupted, and believed that a DRUNK delinquent did this just to cause trouble or seeking attention.

"Damn…look at that…"

"Way to ruin the holidays…"

"I bet that a delinquent did this…"

"Maybe a rival gang throwing Molotov…"

"A terrorist attack…?"

"Idiot."

"It's the end of the world!"

"Will you shut up?"

However the police are keeping the reporters back to ensure their safety, and the reporters saw the charred remains of the theatregoers who are reduced to burnt ashes, and there the reporters began broadcasting live for an emergency news flash.

"We are live in front of the Tokyo Metropolitan Theatre…"

"What is supposed to be a peaceful Christmas Eve becomes an incident of terror…"

"As you can see…many bodies are found laid in front of the building…charred beyond recognition…"

"There's no word yet on how many people are inside…"

"…in front of me are several charred bodies…yet the building has no signs of being on fire…"

"…we are awaiting official word on the situation here…"

"We will update you for the latest scoop…"

"This is Shonen Jumpstart…reporting at Tokyo Metropolitan Theatre…"

The cops then glanced at the theater and noticed that the building itself is not on fire, and they wondered what is going on inside as they felt that terrorists might be inside and might harm the hostages, unaware that only Midoriya is the only survivor inside the building.

"Where are the SWAT? They should be here by now!"

"Don't know…"

"Damn! We don't know if there are terrorists inside…"

"Should we…?"

"No. we wait. We don't even know how many are inside!"

"But what about the people…"

"Can't be helped…let's assume they're alive and taken hostage…"

"…"

-x-

At the apartment complex, Inko and her neighbors are celebrating their Christmas Eve party, and when one of the neighbors opened the TV, the emergency news flash is shown, and when everyone watched the news, Inko reacted in worry, realizing that the scene of the incident is where Izuku went, and she slowly went hysterical, fearing for her son's safety, but her neighbors tried to calm her down, saying that Izuku will be okay.

"Inko!"

"Please calm down…"

"But my son…!"

"I'm sure that he's okay…"

"Let the police handle this…"

"But…but…"

"Easy now, Inko…"

"Calm down…"

However, when the live footage showed charred bodies laid outside the Metropolitan Theatre, Inko became a nervous wreck and ran out of the apartment and hailed a taxi, telling the driver to take her to the Metropolitan Theatre, which the driver asked if she is sure, saying that he heard the news via his radio about an incident there, but she grabbed the driver by his collar and shook him quite wildly as she tells him to take her there.

"Take me to Tokyo Metropolitan Theatre!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"I don't care if it's in the news!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"Just take me there now! "

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"And step on it!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

Shaken, the cab driver nodded as they head for the Metropolitan Theatre as Inko wants to see her son, hoping that he is okay, unaware that he is currently confronting the culprit behind the massacre.

-x-

Inside the Metropolitan Theatre, Midoriya is confronting the culprit, who is a stage actress, and there the woman smirked and tells Midoriya that his cells need more time to develop, and there she INVITED him to join her in ruling the world and to make humanity go extinct so that only she and Midoriya will be the sole survivors of this planet.

Midoroya stared in confusion and asked the actress what she meant about that statement.

"What are you…?"

"Yes…join me. We will rule this planet…"

"I don't know what you're implying…but no thanks."

"Hmm…?"

"I won't join with someone who murdered a lot of people!"

"They are an expendable species…not worth our time…but you are…your cells are the same as mine…"

"What do you mean?"

"Ha-ha-ha…"

The woman then raised her hand, and in an instant, the 14-year old boy felt his body HEATING UP, causing him to panic a bit, but then nothing happened, and the woman confirmed that his Mitochondria cells needed a bit more time, and said that soon his POWERS will awaken and he will be slightly her EQUAL and tells him to think about her offer.

Midoriya shook his head and driven by slight fear and panic, Midoriya opened fire, shooting the woman with the gun, and though the bullets struck her, it did nothing as the bullets went through her body, and there are no wounds produced.

This made the boy stare in shock as the woman said that they are ONE OF A KIND and that their SPECIES will become the new rulers where humans will become extinct, and Midoriya became perplexed at what she said.

"What…what did you…?"

"You heard me. We are of the same kind."

"No…"

"Deny it all you want…the truth is still there…you are not human."

"…"

"Join me."

"I won't!"

"Perhaps you need a little persuasion…"

The woman then raised her hand and fired what appeared to be an energy-based blast, and Midoriya evaded it, while at the same time opened fire, shooting her with the gun, where he uses four bullets before running out of ammo, and the woman retreated backstage, where Midoriya looked around, and saw the charred guard's body, and as he checked on him, he sees that the holster is on the floor, where more bullets are stored, and he reluctantly took them before deciding to go after the woman.

As he went to the backstage area, he saw a huge hole on the floor, and after some hesitation, he jumped down to follow the culprit.

-x-

Outside the Metropolitan Theatre, a few cops arrived and are quite taken aback at what they saw, as a few bodies are sprawled on the ground, charred beyond recognition and there were no indication that arson is behind this and the cops are waiting for pro heroes to arrive but then they saw a small crowd is forming and the cops had to cordon the area until help arrive.

"Damn…"

"Just what we need…"

"Better get them to back off…"

"At a time like this…!"

"Looks like our Christmas has just got worse…"

"Where are the pro heroes?"

"Can't blame them…they're spending time with their families…"

"Shit…it's that reporter…!"

A shrewd TV reporter came along with a cameraman and they attempted to go inside the theatre but the cops told them that they cannot enter the area due to the danger it pose, but the reporter insisted that it is HIS DUTY to report what he heard about an arson attack.

"I say you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"It's dangerous!"

"As a reporter it is my duty to report what is happening here…"

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes…we all are."

"Want me to arrest you?"

"…"

Soon an ambulance arrived and went to the bodies found on the ground, and the medics were quite shaken that the victims suffered 4th degree burns and that they cannot be saved, and there one of the medics went inside the theater to see if anyone is there.

Several seconds later the medic came out and is in a state of shock, and the other medic asked what happened and is surprised at what he was told about, surprising the cops nearby who overheard the conversation.

"What was that?"

"A…massacre…"

"…"

"Almost 100 persons…died by arson…charred beyond…"

"You can't…"

"I saw it! What's more…there are no traces of gasoline! They were set on fire for some reason!"

"Are you serious?"

"…"

The shrewd reporter took the chance to get inside the theater and the cops followed, where they saw other bodies laid, all burnt to a crisp and everyone were stunned at seeing a massacre of unparalleled degree.

"Damn!"

"Shit…"

"What the fuck…"

"Just what's going on here?"

"Could this be a work of a terrorist…?"

"Damn it…"

"The mayor won't like this…"

"…"

As the opportunistic reporter attempted to go further inside, the cops physically drags him back, stating that they are about to be placed in danger if he goes further ahead and said they will let the pro heroes deal with this and ensuring peace and order is their priority, yet the reporter insisted that he must cover the scene live.

"I say you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"It's dangerous!"

"As a reporter it is my duty to report what is happening here…"

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes…we all are."

"Want me to arrest you?"

"…"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and like I said in the previous chapter, it takes place during the events before the first episode of season 1 of Hero Academia, though it diverges as UA is not shown or mentioned, since this is AU…

Izuku night got ruined as a mysterious phenomenon happened where the theatregoers bursts into flames and are charred to death, with Midoriya being the only one left, and to add more to the mystery, the assailant states that Midoriya's CELLS need more time to DEVELOP…which Midoriya does not understand what the assailant mean…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Midoriya began to muster the courage and attempts to confront the culprit…which he goes UNDERGROUND…where something unexpected happened…and gets some clues on who the culprit is…

See you in six weeks (probably around the end of October or early November)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	5. RESONANCE: Parasitic Mutates

**Hero Academia: Parasite Eve**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Bako no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Parasite Eve**_ (novel) is owned by Hideaki Sena  
_**Parasite Eve**_ (video game) is owned by Squaresoft

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our hero is just about to get into deeper trouble as he is faced with the possibility to either go after the culprit who massacred many people inside the theater or simply go home and forget what just happened…

What you're about to see below will answer the question…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 5: RESONANCE ~ Kisei hen'i-tai**_

December 24th…

The time right now is 20:10, and the night before Christmas has been marred by an unexpected incident that has happened inside the Tokyo Metropolitan Theatre, which showed that a theatre play involving a story based on Shakespeare was going well when suddenly the actors on stage were suddenly set on fire, which slowly killed them in the process.

At first the audience assume that it was part of the play until they noticed that something is amiss, but their reaction came too late as one by one the audience were suddenly set on fire which caused panic inside the theater, and though a few managed to get out of the theatre, almost everyone inside were burned to death.

But in a surprising turn of events, Izuku Midoriya was unharmed, and this sparked a confrontation as the actress who portrayed the main character of the play turns out to be the one responsible, and to the actress' surprise, Midoriya was unharmed when she attempted to burn him alive.

Midoriya fought back using a dead guard's gun and though he managed to shoot her, the bullets appeared to have no effect on her, and the actress feld by causing a hole on stage and fled through the hallway leading to the backstage area.

There Midoriya decided to follow her despite his fear as he felt that someone has to stall her until the pro heroes arrive to help.

At this time, police and ambulances arrived and both the cops and medics are stunned at what they saw, especially when they witnessed fleeing patrons were suddenly burst into flames, which even done witnesses saw this and spooked them into panic.

"Whoa!"

"What the heck?"

"Did you see that?"

"They bursts into flames!"

"Oh no!"

"Armageddon!"

"Supernatural!"

"I'm out of here!"

And after some time, a shrewd reporter took the chance to get inside the theater and the cops followed, where they saw other bodies laid, all burnt to a crisp and everyone were stunned at seeing a massacre of unparalleled degree.

"Damn!"

"Shit…"

"What the fuck…"

"Just what's going on here?"

"Could this be a work of a terrorist…?"

"Damn it…"

"The mayor won't like this…"

"…"

As the opportunistic reporter attempted to go further inside, the cops physically drags him back leading to the streets, stating that they are about to be placed in danger if he goes further ahead and said they will let the pro heroes deal with this and ensuring peace and order is their priority, yet the reporter insisted that he must cover the scene live.

"I say you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"It's dangerous!"

"As a reporter it is my duty to report what is happening here…"

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes…we all are."

"Want me to arrest you?"

"…"

-x-

The scene shifts at the hallway leading to the backstage area where theatre actors are there, and you can see Midoriya cautiously navigating his way around, but then heard a moaning voice, which belonged to a woman, and the tone shows that she is in extreme pain, and Midoriya approached the woman, who was severely burned, and he could tell that she won't make it out alive.

Nevertheless he tried to help the woman, and she uses the last of her strength to tip off the boy on who did this to her, and he is about to face.

"Are you okay?"

"Uuuhhh…"

"Get…out…of…here…"

"Hold on…I'll call for help…"

"Save…yourself…stay away…Melissa…"

"Melissa…? The stage actress…?"

"Didn't know…had…Quirk…she…be…one…killed Suzanne…"

"Eh…?"

Midoriya learned that the woman who caused the arson massacre was named Melissa Pearce, and the victim said that she suspected that Pearce posses a Quirk despite her poor health, and concerned for the boy's safety, she advises Midoriya to escape the building and get help, though he is reluctant to leave her as he tried to reassure her that he will get help to take her to the hospital.

"Hang in there…I'll get help…"

"N-no…you…go…"

"But…"

"She…see you…set you…fire…"

"Don't talk! Hang in there!"

"…"

"Hey! Stay with me!"

"…"

However, the victim expired and Midoriya stared wide-eyed at having witnessed another victim dying in front of him, and he slowly closes the woman's eyes before deciding to proceed and as he walked around, he saw a rat stood there, looking like it is convulsing, which Midoriya wondered how a rodent got here since he knows that this building is sanitary-compliant.

But then he stared wide-eyed as something unexpected happened, where:

\- The scene shifts inside the rat's DNA, where you can see it's cells appeared to be mutated, as strange, unknown cells are multiplying

\- The rat's eyes began to BLEED

\- Fangs sprouted

\- Its body changes shape, which its height is now as tall as a domestic cat

\- Its tail sports a BULB that sprouted in a mutated way

\- The rat's face mutated to the point that it can no longer be recognized as a rat

Midoriya was horrified at what he just saw, as the mutated rat screeched as it is now hungry for food, particularly flesh and blood. The teen boy slowly drew the gun as he prepared himself for another life and death situation as the mutated rat is starting to prowl toward its prey.

"RRRRAAAGGGGGGHHH!"

"No way…"

"RRRRAAAGGGGGGHHH!"

"This is way too much…"

"RRRRAAAGGGGGGHHH!"

"Think, Izuku…"

"RRRRAAAGGGGGGHHH!"

"What would All Might do in a situation like this…?"

As the mutated rat began to attack, Midoriya fired the gun and shoots the rat on its shoulders, which did little to slow it down as the rat continue to chase its prey as Midoriya moved around to avoid getting caught as he kept on shooting the gun, hitting the neck area of the rat, and this time it managed to slow it down yet the mutated rat kept on screeching as if it is ignoring the pain.

Suddenly its tail began to shoot fireballs and then screeched, and Midoriya stared in horror as he evaded the fire blasts.

"RRRRAAAGGGGGGHHH!"

"No way…"

"RRRRAAAGGGGGGHHH!"

"That monster rat can do that…?"

"RRRRAAAGGGGGGHHH!"

"Think, Izuku…"

"RRRRAAAGGGGGGHHH!"

"What would All Might do in a situation like this…? I wish I had a Quirk..."

Thinking fast, as he now has two remaining bullets, Midoriya decided to risk the remaining bullets and aimed the gun and opened fire, shooting the rat on the head, and fortunately the bullets penetrate the skull and pierced its brain, finally killing the mutated rat.

Midoriya sighed in relief and he began to reload the gun, and proceeded to navigate around the backstage area, and acting on a whim, he entered one of the dressing room, where an actor dressed like a clown is surprised and offered all his valuable as he believed that Midoriya is a robber, but the boy calmed him down.

There Midoriya explained the situation which the actor was surprised at what he is told, and couldn't believe that Pearce did all this for no reason, unless he brought up the theory that she possess a Quirk and is now using it for a petty reason like revenge.

Midoriya, however, said that something may have happened to Pearce, explaining his encounter with a rat that mutated like a parasite of some sort.

"What?"

"That's what happened a while ago…"

"You're kidding!"

"…"

"How can that happen?"

"Sorry. That's the truth. And all the audiences were killed in one go."

"No freaking way!"

"…"

This spooked the actor and suspected that Pearce may have been dabbling with drugs or some kind of steroid-like medicine, as he mentioned that he saw her constantly taking medicine every hour or so when he passed by her dressing room.

Midoriya asked for the direction which the actor obliges, and there he asked the actor if there are anyone else here, which the actor said there are two more near his area.

"Two more, you say?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Are they still here…?"

"Yeah, rehearsing for…"

"Damn."

"Huh?"

"If Pearce gets to them…"

"Huh?"

Realizing that the actor might be put in danger, Midoriya tells the actor to fetch the remaining ones and leave the building and not stop, as well as not let Pearce see them, which the actor nodded and thanked Midoriya for the advice.

"I see…"

"For your safety…leave the building as fast as you could…"

"Thanks, kid…"

"Please…go…"

"I'll take your word for it!"

"Okay. Let's go."

"Y-yeah…"

"…"

Both leave the dressing room as the actor went to fetch his fellow actors, whilst Midoriya went to Melissa Pearce's dressing room, where he looked around to find any clues, where he came across a diary and he decided to read it to see if it would give some clues that led to the current situation.

However, he noticed a parrot standing over a sofa, and it appeared to be lethargic, which Midoriya wondered what is wrong, though the parrot spoke something before going mid-air.

"Squawk…"

"…"

"Squawk...feel sick…"

"Eh?"

"Squawk...not feeling good…"

"Hold on…"

"Squawk..."

"Don't tell me…"

As the parrot flew, it suddenly slumped to the ground, and there Midoriya sensed something from the parrot, and to his shock, the bizarre transformation he saw from the rat earlier is happening to the parrot, as the bird slowly MUTATED into a winged creature that is the size of a falcon; its beak enlarged, eyes resembling a bleeding organ whilst its talons were sharper.

Midoriya braces himself as he is about to face another type of parasitic mutate that is airborne and there the mutated parrot spoke in a foreboding tone, which Midoriya was too surprised to respond to the monster's taunting.

"SQUAWK…"

"…"

"SQUAWK…EAT YOU…"

"…"

"SQUAWK…KILL YOU..."

"…"

"SQUAWK…DIE!"

"…"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as horror slowly dominate the plot, as Midoriya goes off to find the culprit…

In place of Nomu, I had animals turn parasitically and serve as the monsters of this story since this is an MHA x Parasite Eve crossover, hence Midoriya will face a lot of these…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Midoriya began to muster the courage and attempts to confront the culprit…which he goes UNDERGROUND…where something unexpected happened…and gets some clues on who the culprit is…

See you in six weeks (probably around the late November or mid-December)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
